


Good Morning

by akaashi_simp



Series: Short Haikyuu One Shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boy x boy, Boyfriends, Fluff, I don't know how to tag this, Karasuno, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashi_simp/pseuds/akaashi_simp
Summary: The captain groaned softly and laid where he was for a bit, enjoying the comforting presence of the sleeping man beside him. He flipped to his side to face Suga and pulled their bodies close together. For a moment, Dachi admired his boyfriend’s sleeping face. He was absolutely mesmerized by Suga’s beauty as he slept. The captain took in every single detail from the other’s face. His clear, pale skin, the small mole under his left eye, his long eyelashes resting on the top of his cheeks, the soft, gray hair that fell onto his forehead. The black-haired man smiled to himself and thought,How did I get so lucky?
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Short Haikyuu One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914421
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Good Morning

Sun streamed through the curtains of Suga’s bedroom. The faint sounds of birds singing and cars passing on the street below could be heard in those early hours of the morning. Daichi awoke in what seemed like the best way possible. He was snuggled up under the comforter of his boyfriend’s bed, warm and happy. He could lay like that for _hours._

What made that morning even better, though, was the sleeping Suga resting his head on his partner’s chest. This was the first time the two had slept together. No sex or anything, just sleeping in the same bed. To Daichi, it was absolute heaven.

The captain groaned softly and laid where he was for a bit, enjoying the comforting presence of the sleeping man beside him. He flipped to his side to face Suga and pulled their bodies close together. For a moment, Dachi admired his boyfriend’s sleeping face. He was absolutely mesmerized by Suga’s beauty as he slept. The captain took in every single detail from the other’s face. His clear, pale skin, the small mole under his left eye, his long eyelashes resting on the top of his cheeks, the soft, gray hair that fell onto his forehead. The black-haired man smiled to himself and thought, _How did I get so lucky?_

Daichi softly touched his fingers to Suga’s face, careful not to wake him. He caressed his boyfriend’s cheek gently with his thumb and smiled to himself again.

The gray-haired man stirred in his sleep and let out a soft groan. Daichi sprung back, afraid that he had woken his sleeping beauty. Once Suga had settled back into a restful sleep, the captain let out a breath that he hadn’t noticed he was holding and went back to silently admiring the sight in front of him.

After what seemed like an eternity of studying his partner’s face, Daichi glanced at the clock that was on the nightstand beside him. _9:30 a.m._

The captain sighed as he heaved himself out of bed. The night before, he had decided on surprising Suga with breakfast in bed. Before leaving, though, Daichi leaned over the bed and planted a long, loving kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. When he pulled away, the taller man caught the glimpse of a smile on Suga’s face. He crossed his arms and smirked.

“So, you were awake the whole time?”

“No,” the gray-haired man replied sleepily. “I just woke up when you kissed me.” A lazy smile spread across his face as he looked up at Daichi with tired eyes.

“Still tired?”

“A little.”

“Alright. I’m gonna go make breakfast real quick. Stay here.”

The shorter man made grabby hands at his partner. “Can I get another kiss?”

Daichi chuckled and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend once again. This time, Suga threw his arms around the other’s shoulders and squeezed their bodies together. The captain reluctantly parted from their kiss and left the bedroom to start making their breakfast.

The captain stood at the stove, softly humming a tune to himself as he flipped a pancake. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he felt the soft touch of lips press against the back of his neck. Daichi looked over his shoulder to see a still-sleepy Suga behind him. The taller of the two chuckled and kissed the other’s forehead.

“Morning, Suga.”

“Morning,” the setter mumbled as he buried his face into his partner’s shirt. His arms squeezed tighter around Daichi’s waist and he began to sway gently back and forth.

The black-haired man smiled to himself before turning around and returning his focus to the pancakes in front of him. "Didn't I tell you to stay in bed?"

"Mmm, yea, but I wanted to be with you."

Another soft laugh escaped Daichi's lips. "Alright then, breakfast is almost ready."

"Can we cuddle in bed again after we're finished?"

"Sure, anything for you."

After breakfast had been prepared, eaten, and cleaned up, Daichi and Suga made their way back to the bedroom. The gray-haired man jumped into bed eagerly after his boyfriend had already settled in. Suga pressed his back into the other's chest while Daichi wrapped his arms protectively around the smaller man. Only a few minutes had passed before the captain noticed that the setter's breathing had become even and slow. What seemed like the hundredth time today, he smiled to himself before resting his head on the pillow, ready to welcome sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you liked it. I really enjoy reading them.


End file.
